


It was a feeling

by adreamingladyknight



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Ending, Do not read if have you have not watched the movie!!, F/M, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adreamingladyknight/pseuds/adreamingladyknight
Summary: In which, essentially Finn saves the day by following a feeling.If they were going to throw that in there, then why not use it??! Do not read if you have not watched the movie yet!
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	It was a feeling

**Author's Note:**

> You know why you're here. Enjoy.
> 
> All rights go to Disney.

General Lando couldn’t have saved Finn and Jannah a moment sooner. Finn opened the top hatch and watched the ship explode over his shoulder as Jannah went in first.

“The other gun well is that way” Finn pointed off in the opposite direction of his own gun well.

Jannah stopped and grabbed hold of Finn’s forearm, “Good luck”. Finn grabbed hers in return, “We’re going to need it”. She nods and runs toward the opposite side of the ship.

Finn plops himself in the seat and quickly pulls on the mic, he grips the handles firmly and prepares to seek out his first target.

Dread suddenly inches its way down his back.

_Rey stands before_ _the Emperor_.

Finn quickly turns the handles towards Rey’s location, a star shaped hole in the surface could be seen.

He turns his head partly toward the mic, “General!”

“What happened?!”

“I’m going to need you to trust me on something!”

“Am I going to like it?”

“Probably not!”

Lando sighs. Kids these days.

Rey looked on in horror. Even with the lead ship, and the beacon along with it, destroyed, the resistance was being pummeled.

_Rey_

Rey turned her head sharply to one particular ship in the sky. The Millennium Falcon.

“Hahaha, your friends think they can save you. Here, let me greet them”. Palpatine raises his hands to the sky.

Rey imagines the ship being destroyed by a current of lighting and Finn dying in agony. Rey throws her hand out towards Palpatine and force pulls on his hands. The lighting gathering on his hands shoots up into the sky but is suddenly directed down and toward Rey.

Rey watches the lightning traveling towards her, she ignites Leia’s blade and raises it to meet the lightning.

The light of the blade was absorbing the lightning but was thrown back with the force of it. She skids across the ground and lands on her back, the air whooshed from her chest. She gasps for air.

Finn sees a flash of light. _Rey_.

BeepBeepBeepBeep. The target comes into range and he pounds the controls. The blasts hit the outer rims of the starshaped hole, it crumbles.

Finn woops and gives the okay to the General to rejoin the battle. _You can do it Rey_.

Rey slowly lowers her slightly singed arm to find the temple was now mostly destroyed, the throne was gone, and the bleachers of Sith were now rubble. She looked toward the Emperor and watched as a shield slowly lowered around him. A device on his wrist sparked and he threw it away in disgust.

Rey sensed Ben just around the corner. _Ben_.

_I know you can do it Rey._

Rey pushed herself off the ground and stood defiantly with her saber drawn.

“Did you think that could kill me?!” Palpatine yelled in disgust. “Now die!” Before the last words left his mouth, lighting was racing towards her.

Rey ignited the saber and held it firmly in front of herself. Again, it absorbed the power and again the force of it was pushing her back. She grunted and tried to take a step forward, but her feet skid backwards.

_Be with me_.

Rey closed her eyes.

_Be with me._

_Be with me. Be with me. Be with me!_

The voices of Jedi past started to resound in her head and Rey opened her eyes.

_We’ll always be with you_.

She dropped the lightsaber and crossed her arms.

The lighting hit her arms and entwined around them, it wrapped around her body and Rey screamed. She threw back her head and gritted her teeth.

_Always_.

Rey exhaled and opened her eyes, they appeared to glow with the reflection of the lighting. The lighting receded from her body and traveled down to her forearms and then to her hands, the power gathering there until it was just two balls of light at her palms. The lighting continued to feed into the light in her palms.

Palpatine frowned, “Impossible!”

Rey smiled.

Palpatine strengthened the lighting stream. Vrrm _!_ His hands were gone. He screamed in agony; Ben stood there with Luke’s saber in his hand.

He looked over at Rey and he nodded. He turned and ran for cover.

Rey turned her palms to Palpatine, and twin rays of light shot out at him. He screamed in anger but was engulfed by an explosion of light.

Rey turned swiftly and crouched to shield her eyes from the light. She could hear his screams, but they were quickly gone. When the light faded, she slowly looked over her shoulder to find nothing left but a scorch mark where the former Emperor was. All energy suddenly left her body and she plopped her behind on the ground. She leaned back on her hands and looked up at the battle, it was finally turning.

She heard footsteps behind her and then scuff sounds as Ben sat on the ground next to her. She tilted her head back down and turned towards him. He was sitting cross legged on the ground, searching her face. 

“Ben”. Rey threw her arms around his neck and a hand on the ground behind him is all but kept Ben from being thrown onto his back with the force of it. Rey pulled back slightly, she searched his face, checking for injuries. When none were found she settled for gazing into his eyes, his lips moved as if to say something and her gaze wavered over his lips.

She looked back at his eyes, then back at his lips. She pulled him to her, their lips met. The heat of his mouth spread through her body, melting her body into him. She deliriously felt his hand press the small of her back closer and his other, now not supporting his body, squeezing the back of her neck gently.

Minutes passed. Ben was the one to finally pull away but only far enough to gaze into her eyes again. Rey pressed her forehead against his and closed her eyes. She felt the skin on his cheeks pull back. She opened her eyes and pulled back in surprise.

Ben was smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this real quick as soon as I got home, at 12 am and edited it this morning. Apparently my style of writing is I don't like paragraphs. All comments are welcome.
> 
> Yes, it was very wonder woman-esque and maybe that's why they didn't go that route but this is Star Wars, it would have recovered. As I was writing the glowing eyes part, I realized that the scene in the movie is very much like ATLA/LOK and I was essentially writing the Avatar State. She just needed to learn how to re-direct lighting, darn, where is Uncle Iroh when you need him. 
> 
> I could have written more but this ending satisfied my heart. He lived! That’s all that matters. Oh, and they obviously had a happy ending.


End file.
